the spider family
by Etirdoyn
Summary: You know. Now that I am thinking of the different versions of Spider-Man I can't help but think of Tom as the Spider-son the "baby", Andrew as the "teenager" and Tobey as the "adult"...and kind want all three in one fic where they are a trio of spider-people. Like an au where Tobey is maybe a bit older and they are his kids?
1. the idea

**From a conversation I had with Owlgirl1998 on Tumblr.**

.

* * *

.

You know. Now that I am thinking of the different versions of Spider-Man I can't help but think of Tom as the Spider-son the "baby", Andrew as the "teenager" and Tobey as the "adult"...and kind want all three in one fic where they are a trio of spider-people. Like an au where Tobey is maybe a bit older and they are his kids? (though how they're all named Peter Parker idk)

Or maybe "Peter Parker" is kind of it's own title to inherit along with "Spider-Man"? Like maybe when Tobey first finds out he's going to be a dad he somehow manages to make "Peter Parker" a false identity while he changes his name from Peter to Tobey. And when Andrew then Tom become heroes they also become "Peter Parker"

Also. Imagine Tobey radiating Disapproval™ when Tom meets Tony Stark and the whole Iron Dad shenanigans (he is in no way threatened by his son's idol taking a parental interest in the boy)' Or when Andrew meets and befriends Deadpool (because I always picture him as the one to meet Wade).

By the time Tom takes up the mask, Tobey is basically retired

Also. Andrew and Tom referring to themselves as Spiderlings because they're dorks who think it's cool. Andrew meeting Wade, going along with Taco Tuesdays and Tobey eventually investigating what his son is doing and realizing he befriended Deadpool. Wade trying to make a good impression and being over the moon about meeting the Original Spider-Man (though he is loyal to Spidey and DatAss™)

TOM meeting Wade tho, Tom thinking Wade is really cool and Wade kinda enamored with this smol, excitable spider-baby. But can you imagine if Tom got into trouble here? Like there are TWO other Spider-Mans who will come for him, plus Deadpool (and possibly Daredevil because I am a fan of Team Red) along with Iron Dad and whoever Tony calls in. Like. Kidnapping Tom would be the stupidest - and last - mistake anyone makes.

BUT WHAT IF TONY STILL TAKES TOM WITH HIM AGAINST CAPTAIN AMERICA IN THE CIVIL WAR!?

Disapproving Tobey and Protective Older Brother Andrew are not pleased.

What if meeting the Spider family gives Tony the idea to train Harley Keener as his legacy? Because Tom deserves a super-friend his age and Tony a son he doesn't have to compete for. I kinda want BH6 to be involved because Tony would so take Tobey having TWO successors as a challenge. Also. Harley, Hiro and Tom being friends (and nerds or Sciencelings) together.

Tadashi and Andrew becoming friends and commiserating over their reckless little brothers. At some point Hiro will be a little shit, don his armor and go up to Iron Man and be "I am you, but better".

I'm thinking that Andrew and Tom inherit their spider powers. And maybe Andrew is slightly stronger while Tom is more flexible? Maybe Andrew also has better instincts/spider-sense then Tom and thus refuses Tony's offer of an upgrade (when he realizes that Tom has an older brother that is also Spider-Man)

(I think Tony would believe that there were only two Spideys. Mentor and successor. He thought, because of Andrew, that Tom was older {from 17-20ish} instead of the actual 15)

Anyway. I say that Tom has better resources - because of Tony - an more backup (maybe even a team?) while Andrew is better at solo-ing or partnerships. Better at fighting and maybe even more spider-like? (because I do love those fics)

OMG Venom is a thing in this verse. Imagine though, Venom going after Andrew, no no, Venom going after TOM

Also Imagine Tobey telling them stories about Uncle Ben and Aunt May, no I guess that May might still be alive but really olde, like Andrew and Tom visit her in a retirement home or something old. I kind of see Wade getting on fantastically with Aunt May, visiting her in her retirement home and showing no remorse about gossiping about what her nephew and great nephews - who STILL believe she has no idea about this Spider-Man business - are getting up to

Andrew paying a surprise visit and finding May and Wade having their biweekly tea and gossip

"ABORT ABORT ABORT" his spider-sense screams at him. Tom commiserating over it because his spider-sense did the same thing when he stumbled upon Tobey and Tony talking together about safety measures for superhero minors

.

* * *

.

 **From a conversation I had with Owlgirl1998 on Tumblr.**


	2. ages

During the Civil War, Tobey is 42, Andrew is 21 and Tom 15.

Tobey becomes Spider-Man in 1992 and, three years later, has Andrew in 1995 when he is 21. He has Tom in 2001, when he is 27. Andrew is 6 years old when he becomes a big brother.

Tobey becomes Spider-Man when he was 18, Andrew when he was 17 and Tom when he is 15.

 **AGES DURING THE CIVIL WAR (2016)**

 **Tobey: 42**  
 _1992 = 18 (becomes Spider-Man)_  
 _1995 = 21_  
 _2002 = 28_  
 _2012 = 38_

 **Andrew: 21**  
 _1995 = born_  
 _2002 = 7_  
 _2012 = 17 (becomes Spider-Man "Spidey")_

 **Tom: 15**  
 _2001 = born_  
 _2002 = 1_  
 _2012 = 11_

.

.

.

.

*flaps hands* Andrew is a smol child when the Towers are attacked and he watches - as Aunt May takes care of his newborn/month(s) old brother - Spider-Man help saving people. He decides that he's going to be Spider-Man when he grows up.

 **Hint:** he _does_

 **Hint:** he is also over the moon when he finds out that _HIS DAD IS SPIDER-MAN_


	3. The Expo Incident

**A conversation with owlgirl1998 on Tumblr**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _owlgirl1998:_ Imagine him wearing a shirt that says "I call my hero 'Dad'"

 _nyodrite:_ Aunt May bought it and Tobey is sweating, wondering if she knows he's Spider- Man (Hint: She does) but his heart is basically mush when he sees his son in it

 _Nyodrite:_ or in any kind of Spider-Man merchandise

 _Nyodrite:_ He is also in NO WAY put out that tiny Tom is a greater fan of Iron Man then Spider-Man

 _Owlgirl:_ Aunt may is a giant troll but is fantastic at hiding it because no one expects it without uncle Ben around to warn them

 _Owlgirl:_ Nope totally not jealous

 _Nyodrite:_ YES

 _Nyodrite:_ And Tobey in no way gives Tony a hard time about spending time with Tom - like constantly checking in and interrogating on what "plans" they have - as revenge for this slight

 _Owlgirl:_ XD

 _Owlgirl:_ Tony may or may not make spiderdad jokes

 _Nyodrite:_ what is this may or may not? TONY IS UTTERLY UNREPENTANT WITH HIS SPIDER-DAD AND SPIDERLINGS/SPIDER-SONS JOKES

 _Owlgirl:_ You're right this is Tony we're talking about

 _Nyodrite:_ wait a minute

 _Nyodrite:_ TOM IS THE KID FROM IRON MAN 2 RIGHT?

 _Owlgirl:_ Yeah

 _Owlgirl:_ Omg TOM IS THE KID FROM IRON MAN 2

 _Nyodrite:_ YES ISN'T IT JUST- SAKBGKABGA

 _Nyodrite:_ ANYWAYS

 _Nyodrite:_ Tom would be 9 and Andrew would be 15 while Tobey is 36

 _Nyodrite:_ Tom nags for months about going to Expo and Tobey agrees eventually - when Tom gets Andrew to go along with it - and of course Parker Luck means the ONE DAY they go is the one that the attack happens

 _Nyodrite_ : Tom gets separated from his brother in the crowd as Tobey ducks away to change into Spider-Man to help out

 _Nyodrite:_ Andrew is freaking out (this incident is what makes him become an Overprotective Older Brother) because ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING AND HIS BROTHER IS MISSING AND TOM IS WEARING AN IRON MAN COSTUME THAT HE THINKS ACTUALLY WORKS

 _Owlgirl:_ I feel stressed out just reading this

 _Nyodrite:_ and the Tom is saved by Tony, found by Tobey - who has a miniature heart attack once he realizes what happens (and thinks maybe Tony Stark isn't ALL bad) - and given back to Andrew

 _Owlgirl:_ It is the best day of Toms life

 _Nyodrite:_ who just latches on even as Tom is excitably talking about how he Helped Iron Man and went swinging with Spider-Man and "Isn't this the best day ever?"

 _Nyodrite:_ (yes, yes it is he still talks about it as a teen and it still gives his family heart attacks)

 _Nyodrite:_ But!

 _Nyodrite:_ Because of this incident, Andrew starts arguing against Tobey's rule of not putting on the Spider-Man costume until he's 18

 _Nyodrite:_ Tobey though is also digging his feet in because he almost lost a son - possibly both - and he CANNOT send Andrew out

 _Nyodrite:_ at least not yet

 _Nyodrite_ : so Tobey tells Andrew he can put on the suit but only if Tobey trains him and only when Tobey says he's ready to

 _Nyodrite:_ also he isn't starting out as a Solo act but more as Tobey's sidekick

 _Nyodrite_ : Andrew officially becomes Spider-Man when he's 17, during his movie in 2012, and Tobey starts going out less and working on retiring from the hero business

.

* * *

.

 **A conversation with owlgirl1998 on Tumblr**


	4. Spiderdad vs Iron Man

"NO!"

Andrew winced at his younger brother's shout, glancing back at Tom and their Dad to see their dad trying to get an Iron Man toy Tom had grabbed away from the six year old.

"-don't need it," their dad was saying, "And there's plenty of Spider-Man toys at home."

"No." Tom said with all the firmness of a six year old. "Iron Man is cooler."

Their dad froze and Andrew ducked around the next isle, not wanting to be dragged into the argument he just knew was going to happen as their dad tried to convince Tom that Spider-Man was better than Iron Man.

It wasn't the first time after all.


	5. prompt1

**Prompt from sent to spiderfamily on Tumblr: "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"**

.

* * *

.

" ** _NO!_** " Tom jerked at the multiple yells, wanting to look at the ones yelling to reassure them but unable to look away from the attack headed right for him as he was pinned.

 _I'm going to die,_ he thought, giving one last tug on the hook digging into his leg - hissing in pain - before curling up. It wouldn't help, he'd seen Wade get hit by the same attack and even Deadpool's famous healing factor was still trying to put him back together.

And Tom, well, Tom's healing factor was nowhere near as good.

He jerked as he was hit, but not the one he was expecting - what hit him wasn't the burning fire of Thanos' attack but cool metal. His eyes flew open and he saw the Iron Man's metalic hands on either side of him.

"Mr. Stark- _no_ -" Tom started, wanting to tell the man not to throw his life away for _him_ , but couldn't finish as the attack crashed into the armor with a **boom** and pulling a short - quickly bitten off - scream from Mr. Stark. It was only a few seconds, no more then a minute, but it -from the moment Tom had realized he couldn't dodge this attack to Mr. Stark taking a hit meant for _him_ \- felt like an ** _eternity_**.

Then he was being lifted, hook and all, and carried away.

For a moment, he thought everything was alright, that the Arc Reactor had dissipated the attack like it had did with Thor's lightning or Loki's mind-control, but he couldn't forget the scream. Tom tried to lean up, to peak over the armor's shoulder to judge the damage, but the arms tightened and kept him from looking.

That's when he knew it was bad.

 _Friday can pilot the Iron Man armor without Mr. Stark._ He thought, hoping that it wasn't what was happening.

 _"He's alive."_ His dad breathed, landing next to them the same moment the armor touched down - the others taking up the fight to allow them this respite. "You brought him back _alive_." His dad said before taking him from Mr. Stark. " _Thank you."_

Mr. Stark still hadn't said anything, hadn't moved since landing except to release him, and despite the - really _weird_ \- rivalry Dad had with Mr. Stark, he seemed to know something was wrong and handed him off to Andrew, who had been hovering near by.

"Iron Man, status?" Dad demanded.

Mr. Stark's faceplate lifted, showing his face and letting Tom see the blood dripping from Mr. Stark's mouth like the time Andrew had been a vampire for Halloween. He felt his heart sink even as Mr. Stark answered, "Well-...I've been better, Spiderking."

"I'm sorry-" Tom blurted, " _Tony, I'm sorry._ "

Mr. Star- _Tony_ \- laughed, blood bubbling. It was horrible. Tom couldn't look away. "So _this_ is what it takes to get you to call me that, Underoos?"


End file.
